Groundcar
Groundcars were traditional vehicles of locomotion on a planet's surface. Groundcars could combine traditional wheels and antigravity floater bulbs or suspensors and even jet-pod modification. Due to the fact hat Holtzman shields would attract Sandworms and Sandstorms could disarm shields, Groundcars on Arrakis were mostly without antigravity systems and shields or were limited in use to the areas secured by the Shield Wall. On many Planets Groundcars had been largely replaced by faster ways of transportation such as universal transport pods, Tube-trains and transport tubes. Images Construct.gif|Bulldozer as depicted in Dune 2 51ZABJRL6sL-1.jpg|Sandcrawlers -Dune CCG illustration wm8-1.jpg|Toys based on the 1984 Dune Movie Mqdefault.jpg|Limocars in the 2000 Dune Miniseries Dune2KDevastator.jpg|Devastator in Dune 2000 Duneii-heavy-factory.jpg|Siege tanks and small transport vehicle -Dune 2 PC game Duneii-trike.jpg|combat trike -Dune 2 PC game Duneii-sonic-tank.jpg|Sonic Tank -Dune 2 PC game Duneii-siege-tank.jpg|Siege tank -Dune 2 PC game Duneii-rocket-launcher.jpg|Mossile launcher -Dune 2 PC game Duneii-ordos-raider.jpg|Raider trike -Dune 2 PC Game Duneii-mcv.jpg|Mobile construction vehiclev-Dune PC game Duneii-deviator.jpg|Deviator Tank -Dune 2 PC game DuneII-devastator.jpg|Devastator -Dune 2 PC game Duneii-combat--tank.jpg|combat Tank -Dune 2 PC game Screenshot_2019-03-08-11-37-02-1.png Screenshot_2019-03-08-11-34-10-1.png|House Atreides vehicle -Jodorowsky's Dune concept art Screenshot 2019-03-08-11-33-48-1.png|Atreides Boatcar -Jodorowsky's Dune Concept art 150-1.jpg|Sonic Tank -Dune 2000 pc game 150-2.jpg|Deviator launcher -Dune 2000 pc game 150-3.jpg|Drill 150.jpg|Siege tank -Dune 2000 pc game 250-1.jpg|mobile construction vehicle -Dune 2000 pc game combatquad.jpg|Combat Quad -Dune 2000 pc game 45d594af843d55076e8997e5af96f900.jpg|Raider Trike -Dune 2000 pc game A-RepairVehicle-Big.jpg|repair vehicle -Emperor:Battle for Dune pc game A-SandBike-Big.jpg|Sand bike - Emperor:battle for dune pc game A-SonicTank-Big.jpg|Sonic Tank -Emperor:battle for dune pc game H-AssaultTank-Big.jpg|Assault tank - Emperor:battle for dune pc game H-Buzzsaw-Big.jpg|Buzzsaw - Emperor:battle for dune pc game H-FlameTank-Big.jpg|flame tank- Emperor:battle for dune pc game H-InkvineCatapult-Big.jpg|inkvine catapult - Emperor:battle for dune pc game H-MissileTank-Big.jpg|missile tank - Emperor:battle for dune pc game large1448706078siegetank.jpg|Combat tank - Emperor:battle for dune pc game large1448706078tankat.jpg|combat tank - Emperor:battle for dune pc game large1448706078tankhk.jpg|combat tank - Emperor:battle for dune pc game large1448706078tankor.jpg|combat tank -Dune 2000 pc game combattrike.jpg|combat trike -dune 2000 pc game O-Kobra-Big.jpg|Cobra Haubitze tank- Emperor:battle for dune pc game Dumpbox.png Types There were numerous of different construction types of groundcars ranging from small one-man groundcars to heavy and armored models. * Armored Groundcar * Cart-floaters * fruit pickers * guardcars * heavy vehicles * Ixian Carts * large lorries * mechanical augers * One-man Groundcars * patrol vehicle * private transports * Royal Cart * Sealed Groundcars * spice-scouts * Surface Cars * tanks * tractors * transporters * troop-carriers * vans * wheeled carts Expanded Dune * Artillery Gun * Artillery Launcher * Boatcars * Buses * Construction Trailers * cranes * Groundtrucks * heavy siege cannon * Hovercrafts * large lorry * Limocar * Magchutes * Methcars * produce carriers * Railtaxi * Siege Machines * Spice humpers * Trams * Trucks * Tubetrains Per the Legend of Dune The Zensunnis of Arrakis used antique versions of this technology. That variant had the driver's seat on the rooftop. Computer Games The Trikes, Quads and Tanks appearing in Dune II and Dune 2000 (video game) are actually per definition groundcars.Tanks are only mentioned indirectly in the original Book series, but armored groundcars, armored Lasguns, Cannons and rocket launchers are mentioned occasionally. Appearances *''Dune'' *''Dune: The Butlerian Jihad'' *''Dune: The Machine Crusade'' *''Dune: The Battle of Corrin'' *''Dune: House Atreides'' Category:Vehicles